winxclubwinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora
Aurora is one of the powerful major fairies of Earth featured in Season 4. She resides in a floating castle called the Frost Tower. Aurora is called the Major Fairy of the North. Her castle is where the Winx Club use their Lovix powers. She is extremely loyal to Morgana, standing up to Nebula's over-commanding tone when Morgana would not. She is a no-nonsense kind of woman, very blunt and to the point. Although she is the Major Fairy of the North she does not have a cold nature and even though she was captured by the Wizards of the Black Circle she is not resentful like Nebula, but is instead quite noble. However when the Winx come to her, she was holding a ball in her hands she called The Blizzard which, she claimed, had the power to freeze the whole Universe and could be possessed only by those having the coldest of all hearts. It is unknown if she was telling the truth at that time since she was trying to do her best to distract the Winx to allow her Arctic Fairies to leave her Frost Tower and take part in Queen Morgana's Great Revenge. Season 4 Aurora's Frost Tower was first seen coming to the surface of the Earth either from higher atmosphere or from space. It could be that she usually remains in the upper parts of Earth's atmosphere or space or that she went in space temporarily while Diana was supposed to be taking part in the Great Fairy Revenge for Morgana. After the Winx convinced Diana, the Major Fairy of Nature, that not all humans were bad and she left Morgana's Great Fairy Revenge, Morgana contacted Aurora and asked her to help for her revenge against the humans and the Wizards of the Black Circle. Aurora then came to the surface of the Earth and ordered the spirits of ice under her command to turn the human world into a frozen desert, starting with the Northern Sea. Nebula went to meet the Winx and asked them to hand the Wizards, who were under Sibylla's protection, to Morgana, or else the whole planet would be covered by one big glacier. The Winx went to her Frost Tower to try convincing her just like Diana but she proved to be more determined and loyal to Morgana. In the Frost Tower the Winx had to battle ice monsters and Arctic Fairies but Roxy began to freeze because she did not have her Lovix. Morgana then arrived and placed the Winx and Roxy in an ice cage to protect Roxy from dying of cold and on Bloom's requests she decided to allow Bloom and Nebula to have a face-to-face duel, with the rules being that if Nebula won the Winx would hand the Wizards to the Earth fairies to face punishment but if Bloom won then the Earth Fairies would have to give the Wizards a fair trial. Bloom won despite Nebula using many disloyal attacks. But Nebula would not stop and in her madness to defeat Bloom started to damage Aurora's frost Tower. The Fairy of the North then froze Nebula to stop her and sided with Morgana, who had agreed to give the Wizards a fair trial. She appeared again in the last episode of the fourth season, after the Wizards' final defeat in the Omega Dimension, when the Earth Fairies liberated their magic throughout the world and it is assumed that she is helping the present Fairy Queen, Nebula, to restore the belief of Earth's people in magic and to make the world a better place.